Sterk zijn!
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Draco gaat mee naar huis met een vreemdelinge die hij als 6jarige ook al eens heeft ontmoet. Maar daar gaat alles anders dan verwacht, Harry duikt op en Draco's geheim wordt ontdekt....
1. Chapter 1

**Wat dit precies is weet ik niet. Een one-shot of een verhaal. Ik kan niet kiezen. Dus je zult wel zien. Als er een vervolg komt is het een verhaal. (DUH!) En anders een one-shot. **

Het was onguur weer. De jonge vrouw sloeg haar capuchon op om de wind buiten te houden. De reizigers renden langs haar. Een jonge man rende zo snel mogelijk een perron op om de trein nog te halen.

Even verder op stond een jonge vrouw met een kleine jongen aan haar hand. Beiden hadden spierblond haar. Het jongetje huilde en de vrouw keek hulpeloos naar beneden. Ze kon zich er niet toe zetten om hem te troosten.

De jonge vrouw herkende de blik, ze kende de uitdrukking van wanhoop vermengt met afkeer. Alsof de jongen melaats was. Alsof zijzelf melaats was. Haastig liep ze naar het tweetal toe. Deze jongen moest getroost worden.

De vreemdelinge liet zich omlaag zakken zodat ze met haar gezicht vlak voor het gezicht van de jongen bleef hangen. Ze glimlachte terwijl ze een traan wegveegde. "Waarom huil je? Het leven is mooi!"

"Zie je die man daar? Die met die rare schoenen? Nou, die heeft een belangrijke afspraak met iemand die zijn schilderijen wil kopen. Maar hij is heel verstrooid en ging te laat weg! Nu heeft hij haast!" De vreemdelinge knipoogde naar de jongen.

"En zie je haar? Die vrouw die nu met dat papiertje perron 4 op rent? Nou, die werkt bij de cafetaria hier. Net zat daar een meneer van éénenveertig jaar te eten. Dat papiertje is een kortingsbon op stropdassen, die die man bij zich had. Hij gaat namelijk een nieuwe stropdas kopen. En nu is hij dat papiertje vergeten, dus die mevrouw gaat die snel even brengen, lief hé?"

"Waarom huil je?" De jongen trilde helemaal. "Papa vind mij stom." De jonge vrouw herkende dit. Het antwoord dat zo de waarheid raakte. De bibber in de stem van de jongen en de trilling die door het lichaam van zijn moeder gleed.

"Waarom denk je dat?" Ze wilde het horen. De tedere, eerlijke manier waarop de jongen het zou zeggen. Allang wist ze wat er ging komen, maar ze wilde dat hij het zei. "Hij doet me steeds pijn." Hij accepteerde het allang.

"Je vader bereid je er op voor om groot te zijn. Hij houdt van je, hij wil dat het je later goed af zal gaan. Maar dan moet je sterk zijn, hij leert je dat, sterk zijn." De jonge vrouw voelde de verbazing van de moeder. Het was niet het antwoord dat de meeste mensen gaven. Die ontkenden of waren verontwaardigd, dit meisje niet.

"Ik weet dat jij sterk bent," vervolgde de vreemdelinge. "je vader zal ophouden als je sterk genoeg bent. Als hij dat niet doet moet je laten zien dat je sterk genoeg bent. Moet je hem leren zien dat jij groot bent. Het zal ophouden. Dat deed het bij mij ook. Je moet alleen sterk zijn, beloof je dat?"

De jongen was opgehouden met trillen. Zijn ogen waren niet meer gevuld met verdriet, maar met acceptatie. En om zijn mond lag een moedig, spottend lachje. "Hoe oud ben je?" vroeg de vreemdelinge. "6." Het klonk als een gegeven. Niet trots zoals bij normale kinderen.

"Je bent een sterke jongen." Zuchtte de vreemdelinge. "Jij redt je wel." Ze knipoogde naar hem. "Waar gaan jullie naar toe?" De jongen slikte heel even. "Naar papa." De vreemdelinge gaf een soort knipoog met haar beide ogen. "Sterk zijn."

Toen stond ze op en verdween ze. Ze liep perron 5 op. Als laatste zag Draco haar mantel wapperen en dat haar capuchon afwaaien. Lang bruin haar waaide eronder vandaan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco's hand gleed over de muur. Hij keek even om zich heen. Bang dat ze hem nu al weer zouden terughalen. Waar zou hij heengaan? Misschien had hij dit beter moeten plannen van tevoren. Maar toen hij het vannacht bedacht had hij besloten om het meteen te doen, voordat hij z'n moed was verloren.

Zijn blik gleed over het bordje dat aanduidde waar perron 5 was. Hij herinnerde zich de vreemdelinge. Tien jaar geleden was het nu en nog wist hij dat ze naar perron 5 was gegaan.

Opeens stond hij op. Met vastbesloten passen volgde hij de bordjes naar perron 5. Hij beklom de trap en toen hij boven kwam… keek hij in het gezicht van de vreemdelinge. Ze leek niet eens verrast.

"Hallo. Jij bent het." Het was een constatering. "Je herkent me." Mompelde Draco. "Ja." Antwoordde ze. "Aan mijn haar zeker." Gromde Draco. "Nee, aan je ogen. De moed is er nog steeds. Heeft je vader al ingezien hoe groot je bent?" vroeg ze.

Draco knikte. De vreemdelinge bekeek hem scherp. "Er is iemand die je pijn doet. De moed is in je ogen, maar bereikt je mond niet." Draco haalde zijn schouders op en bekeek de vreemdelinge beter. Ze was jong, in de dertig. Vreemd hij had haar ouder geschat de vorige keer.

"Hij doet je pijn. Trekt je in het duister. Laat zien dat verdriet meer is dan een emotie, dat het je kan beheersen. Hij laat je voelen dat je niet weg kan, maakt je te bang om te vluchten. Totdat je opeens moed vind." De jonge vrouw keek hem aan. Ze glimlachte, maar de pijn was in haar ogen te lezen.

Opeens kwamen ze. Uit het niets overviel het verdriet hem en maakte hem huilen. De tranen gleden over zijn gezicht en liet een brandend spoor achter. Hij vocht er niet meer tegen en liet ze komen, voor het eerst na de woorden van de vreemdelinge tien jaar geleden.

De vreemdelinge nam hem bij zijn arm en duwde hem op een bankje. Ze veegde weer zijn tranen weg, net als tien jaar geleden. "Je bent sterk. Je bent bij hem weggelopen."

Draco knikte. "Hoe oud was je toen we elkaar ontmoetten?" vroeg hij. De vreemdelinge begreep meteen wat hij bedoelde. "Zestien zoals jij nu." Weer knikte Draco. "En hoe lang was hij toen al gestopt met je slaan?" De vreemdelinge glimlachte. "Niet." Ze knipoogde.

"Niet!" Verbaasd keek hij haar aan. "Ik liep die dag weg. Weg van hem. Laat me je arm zien." Ze stroopte zijn mouw omhoog voordat hij kon protesteren. Ze liet haar hand over het duistere teken glijden. Toen schoof ze zijn mouw omlaag.

"Hoe lang heb je hem al?" Draco keek naar zijn voeten. "Ik kreeg het dit jaar." De vreemdelinge glimlachte. "Ik heb er ook één. Al vanaf mijn geboorte."

Verbaasd keek Draco haar aan. "Hoe kan dat? Ik ben de zoon van één van zijn trouwste volgelingen en toch kreeg ik hem pas op mijn zestiende." De vreemdelinge glimlachte niet meer. "Hij was mijn vader."

Draco keek haar onafgebroken aan. "Je vader? Maar dat kan niet! Hij… hij … hij … sloeg je! Die lul! Hij sloeg je!" Woede golfde door hem heen. "Als ik geen reden had om hem te haten dan is dit het wel!" De vreemdelinge legde een hand op zijn arm.

"Rustig maar! Waar ga je heen?" Draco kalmeerde een beetje. "Geen idee, ik heb geen geld en geen adres waar ik kan slapen." De vreemdelinge glimlachte. "Ga met mij mee, ik probeer hem te dwarsbomen, dat is mijn manier van wraak."

Draco keek haar even verbijsterd aan. Toen maakte die blik plaats voor vastberadenheid. "Oké!"


	2. te laat en andere dooddoenersproblemen

**Oké ik ga er dus mee verder. Ik heb een soort systeem. (Woa dat is voor het eerst…) Steeds een hoofdstuk heden en dan een flashback. Ik begin met deze flashback, want het eerste hoofdstuk, een proloog, telt natuurlijk niet mee!**

"_Te laat! Alweer! Wat heb jij toch?" woedend staarde de jonge vrouw naar de man tegenover haar. Hij was minstens 2 zo keer oud en toch sprak ze tegen hem met een air van verwaandheid. En wat nog vreemder was, was dat de man het allemaal liet gebeuren. Hij werd er niet boos over, met een beschaamde blik tuurde hij naar de grond._

"_De Heer wacht! En jij komt te laat! We gaan nú naar binnen en jij legt aan de Heer uit waarom we zo laat zijn!" Geschrokken staarde de man haar aan. "Nee… U… alstublieft…" De jonge vrouw luisterde niet eens naar zijn gestotterde smeekbede. "We gaan NU!"_

_Het werd stil toen de zeven dooddoeners binnen kwamen. De anderen waren er allang én op tijd. "Heeft U hier een goede reden voor, mevrouw Goois?" vroeg de Heer snerpend. "Ik niet, Heer, maar Lucius schijnt er wel één te hebben." De jonge vrouw sprak zelfs neerbuigend tegen de man die ze Heer noemde. _

"_Is dat zo? Lucius, heb je me laten wachten? Vertel op!" de woede was van het gezicht van de Heer af te lezen, hij was de enige hier die geen masker droeg. _

_De andere dooddoeners die te laat kwamen door Lucius schuld duwden Lucius naar voren. De arme man struikelde en viel op zijn knieën neer voor zijn Heer. "Het spijt me zo erg mijn Heer. Ik.. ik… ik wilde u niet in onrust brengen, maar…"_

_De Heer keek geïrriteerd neer op Lucius. "Denk je nou echt dat er een reden is om deze daad te vergoelijken?" Lucius schudde zo snel zijn hoofd dat zijn hele lichaam trilde. "Nee mijn Heer, helemaal niet…" De Heer keek hem diep in zijn ogen. _

"_Denk je dat er een goede smoes zou zijn die jou tegen mijn ongerief kan beschermen? Doe niet zo dom Lucius! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" De zes dooddoeners die door de vloek waren geraakt waren allemaal van het groepje laatkomers. Alleen de vrouw lag niet te gillen of te stuiptrekken. Ze stapte naar voren. Liep langs de leden van haar groepje zonder een spier te verrekken tot ze voor de Heer stond, daar knielde ze._

_De cruciatusvloeken stopten en de gestraften knielden neer op de plaats waar ze hadden gelegen. Allemaal keken ze naar de plaats waar de jonge vrouw zat. Lucius met zijn hoofd gebogen, wetend wat hij zou moeten verduren van de andere dooddoeners als dit eenmaal was afgelopen. _

"_Ben jij te laat? Narcissa? Ben jij niet degene die er voor verantwoordelijk is dat iedereen hier op tijd komt? Ben jij dat?"Narcissa keek haar meester aan. "Ja, daar neem ik de volledige verantwoordelijkheid voor op me, met elke straf die daarmee gepaard mag zijn."_

"_Met elke straf die daarmee gepaard mag zijn? Daag me niet uit Narcissa!" De jonge vrouw keek op en trok het masker van haar gezicht. "Ik ben er niet bang voor, mijn Heer! Zie dat dan!" De dooddoeners hapten naar adem. Geschrokken staarden ze naar Narcissa, die had lef! Het werd dodelijk stil…_

"_Je daagt me echt uit, hé? Waar haal je het lef vandaan?" De Heer keek eerder verbaasd dan boos. "Ik laat je zien dat je een dwaas bent! Crucio!!!!" Het lichaam van het meisje schokte maar ze schreeuwde niet._

_De vloek hield langer aan dan bij de dooddoeners, langer dan bij wie dan ook. Draco keek ontzet hoe deze jonge vrouw gemarteld werd, hij was blij dat hij een masker had. En dat masker zou hij nooit afzetten, dat was een belediging voor de Heer._

_Het gezicht van de vrouw was vertrokken van pijn, ze huilde en dat was allemaal zichtbaar omdat ze het masker af had gezet. Draco vond het moedig dat ze het gedaan had, want nu zag iedereen haar vernedering. Hij had bewondering voor het feit dat ze niet gilde. Hij had al duizenden mensen gemarteld en gepijnigd zien worden, ze gilden allemaal. _

_De Heer scheen er echter geen bewondering voor te hebben want hij stopte de vloek niet. Nog steeds niet. Pas na een paar minuten liet hij de pijn op houden. De jonge vrouw zat nog steeds op haar knieën._

"_Denk er maar even over na of je bang voor me bent. Ik ga het nu over belangrijke zaken hebben." De Heer van het Duister raapte het masker op. Het gezicht van de vrouw stond strak, wetend dat ze nu niets had om haar emoties achter te verbergen._

_De Heer van het Duister draaide Narcissa om. Alle dooddoeners konden nu haar gezicht zien. De tranen lagen nog op haar wangen haar ogen nog rood van het huilen, maar de jonge vrouw probeerde het niet te verbergen. Zonder schaamte ontmoetten haar ogen die van de dooddoeners. _

_Weer was Draco blij dat hij een masker droeg, dit keer om zijn medelijden te verbergen. "Ik wil het hebben over een nieuwe manier om Potter te dwarsbomen." De Heer sprak Potter uit alsof het iets smerigs was._

_Er volgde een relaas over het nieuwe plan van de Heer. Draco kon er niet naar luisteren, zijn blik dwaalde weer af naar het gezicht van Narcissa, ze keek verveeld. Weer was Draco blij met zijn masker, omdat niemand zo merkte dat hij niet luisterde._

"_Dus nou vraag ik de jonge Malfidus, ga je akkoord met deze actie?" Draco schok op. Er waren maar twee antwoorden op deze vraag. Ja of nee. Hij had geen idee over welke actie dit ging, maar besloot dat de Heer vast "ja" wilde horen. "Ja" zei hij dan ook. En raad eens: het was goed! De Heer knikte en ging verder met zijn verhaal._

_Draco bekeek de vrouw aandachtig. Ze imiteerde de heer! Haar hand maakte de bewegingen van een mond. Verwonderd bekeek hij haar. Een kwajongensachtige grijns lag op haar gezicht. Met moeite hield hij zijn lach in. Weer was hij blij met het masker, dat zijn lach verborg._

_De schouders van andere dooddoeners schokten ook, die zagen het blijkbaar ook. De Heer keek woedend om zich heen. Toen keek hij naar Narcissa, die dat een seconde te laat door had. Haar hand hing nog steeds in de lucht._

_Ze keek Hem recht in zijn gezicht aan. "Bespot je me, Narcissa? Voel je je sterk genoeg om met vuur te spelen?" De Heer klonk kalm, maar keek woedend. Narcissa keek nog steeds in Zijn gezicht. Toen, langzaam, begon ze te knikken. "Ik speel graag met vuur mijn Heer, altijd al gedaan."_

"_Wat?!?!" Hij trapte de jonge vrouw in haar rug. Ze glimlachte nog steeds. Toch sloeg haar lichaam naar voren tegen de tegels. Ze krabbelde overeind. "Ik denk dat ik deze maar van u over neem, mijn Heer." Ze greep het masker dat hij vasthield. _

_De ogen van de meeste dooddoeners leken uit hun kassen te rollen toen het masker opeens in vlammen op ging. _

"_Als dit masker mijn respect voor u zou symboliseren, dan was het in rook opgegaan. Maar dat symboliseert het niet, mijn respect voor u is allang verdwenen. Dit masker symboliseert mijn trouw aan u. Dit was een grens die u bent gepasseerd, u verdient geen trouw."_

_De Heer haalde woedend naar het meisje uit. En nog een keer. En nog een keer. Tot dat ze stil bleef liggen. _


	3. surprise!

**Ja, ja, ik heb weer een heel vergezocht hoofdstuk geschreven. Ik weet het. Maar toch zou ik graag hebben als je het leest :P Want er zit hier een best wel belangrijke einde in! Ja dat zou je niet geloven hé? Maar ik heb een doel en dit gaat de goede kant op!**

Ze zette net thee toen ze zijn schreeuw hoorde. Ze sloeg zich voor de kop. Hoe kon ze dat nou vergeten? Razendsnel haastte ze zich naar de logeerkamer, waar Draco zat. "AAAAAAAAH…" Ook deze schreeuw was van een mannenstem, maar wel een andere man.

Met een grote grijns opende ze de deur. Eén blik op het gezicht van Draco en Harry bezorgde haar een heftige lachstuip. "Hahahahaha, onbetaalbaar!"

Draco keek naar Harry die nog steeds aan het raamkozijn hing. "Dit had je me wel even mogen vertellen!" riepen Harry en Draco tegelijk uit. "Wát doet hij hier?" Dit zorgde voor een tweede lachaanval bij de deur.

"Onbetaalbaar!" grijnzend keek ze van Draco naar Harry. "Ik zal jullie even voorstellen." Toen ze de vernietigende blik tussen Draco en Harry zag verbeterde ze zichzelf. "Niet nodig zo te zien."

Harry klom op de vensterbank. "Je hebt geen antwoord gegeven." Bromde Harry. "Wat doet die moordenaar hier?" Draco keek woedend weg. "Ja en wat doet de jongen-die-te-lang-bleef-leven in het huis van de dochter van de Heer van het Duister?" Zo, daar had hij zowel Harry als zijn gastvrouw in één zin.

Harry keek naar Draco. "Christine is in iedergeval geen dooddoener meer. Dat kan ik van jou niet zeggen. Wat doet ie hier?" Christine zuchtte. "Dat wou ik net gaan vertellen. Draco hier, is ook geen dooddoener meer."

Harry keek nog steeds naar Draco. "Oh. Juist ja, nou dan zal ik hem maar uitleggen wat ik hier doe, hé?" Draco keek verbaasd op. Geen woede? Dat verbaasde hem.

"Christine is ook lid van de orde van de feniks, al zal het me niets verbazen als jij niet weet wat dat is. In ieder geval, ik ben daar ook lid van en we wonen naast elkaar. Om eerlijk te zijn, ik kom hier elke dag op bezoek. Om te genieten van haar geweldige koekjes."

Draco leek nog steeds een beetje stuurs. "En dan kom je altijd door het raam?" vroeg hij sarcastisch. Harry knikte. "En nu naar Christines koekjes. Heb je al thee opgezet?" Vroeg hij aan Christine.

Draco zat nog steeds een beetje overdonderd naar Harry kijken. "Vreemde soort van ochtendgymnastiek. En koekjes als ontbijt? Wel heb ik ooit!" Zowel Harry en Christine schoten in de lach.

"Niet alleen koekjes natuurlijk, we doen hier Grand-Breakfast. Oftewel alles wat je lekker vind binnen handbereik." Christine grijnsde. Draco keek sarcastisch naar Harry. "En dat is gezellig?"

Harry besloot die opmerking maar te negeren. Hij liep naar beneden. Christine keek Draco bestraffend aan. "Je moet wel een beetje aardig tegen hem zijn. Hij geeft jou ook een kans." Draco haalde zijn schouders op en liep de trap af, zijn ergste vijand achter na.

Toen hij beneden kwam en de gedekte tafel zag hield hij onbewust zijn adem in. "Wauw. Dat is wat je noemt een Grand-Breakfast." En dat was absoluut waar.

De tafel stond vol met eten verschillend van bacon tot luxe broodjes. Harry was al aangeschoven aan het hoofd van de tafel. Christine nam plaats aan Harry's rechterhand en Draco was gedwongen om aan de linkerhand van Harry te gaan zitten.

"Accio kokend water. Kijk uit voor je handen hoor!" waarschuwde ze Draco. Harry grijnsde, die wist blijkbaar al wat er ging gebeuren en twee seconden later wist Draco het ook.

Met een razendsnelle vaart vloog de waterkoker naar de tafel. Hij ramde tegen een mand brood en een pot kapucijners. Tegelijkertijd stoken Harry en Christine hun handen uit en vingen beiden dingen op. Draco staarde ernaar met grote ogen.

Nonchalant zette Harry het mandje brood op tafel. "Welke smaak doen we vandaag?" Christine dacht héél even na. "Mint? Het is lekker fris wakker worden met mint." Harry knikte en Christine pakte een theezakje dat al op tafel lag en hing het in de waterkoker.

Draco bekeek dit alles met grote ogen. Die twee waren zo op elkaar ingespeeld, hoe kon hij ooit in deze wereld passen. Harry zag de wanhopige blik van Draco. Hij glimlachte vriendelijk tegen hem. "Net als het ontbijt op Zweinstein, niet waar? Christine houdt van koken."

Draco verslikte zich in zijn sinaasappelsap. Sinds wanneer probeerde Potter hem op zijn gemak te stellen? Harry knipoogde. "Thee?" lachend schonk hij thee in Christines mok.

Christine wees met haar stok naar een radio. Het ding sprong aan en er kwam een wild dans nummer op. "Das pas goed wakker worden!" grijnsde ze.

Harry knorde wat en trok ook zijn toverstok. Met een kleine zwaai ging de radio weer uit. Christine reageerde geagiteerd. "Hé!" En deed de radio weer aan. Harry zette hem weer uit en zo ging het door. Aan. Uit. Aan. Uit. Aan. Uit.

Draco trok ook zijn stok en zette hem steeds op zachte, rustige muziek. Nu ging het zo verder. Aan. Rustige muziek. Uit. Aan. Rustige muziek. Uit. Aan. Rustige muziek. Uit. Totdat Christine het zat was. Rustige muziek. Uit. En dat was het dan. Definitief uit.

De rest van de maaltijd babbelden Christine en Harry. Draco luisterde aandachtig. Zo kwam hij erachter dat Christine en Harry samen in verzet tegen de Heer van het Duister zaten. Dat ze elkaar nu al ruim een jaar kenden en dat Harry altijd via Draco's kamer naar binnen klom.

Opeens voelde hij zich heel slecht. Hij kon niet meer ademen. Elke teug zuurstof raspte langs zijn keel alsof het schuurpapier was. Draco voelde zich echt niet goed.

Zijn hoofd…. Oh, zijn hoofd… Het voelde als watten maar dan zwaarder. Maar hoe beschrijf je zoiets? Het voelde zo: Alsof iemand een baksteen in zijn hoofd had gepropt. Maar dan wel een baksteen met watten eromheen…

Het was zo warm… Het was zo warm… en hij… zo duizelig. Of nee, niet duizelig, meer moe. Hij was gewoon moe. Niet ziek, niet duizelig, gewoon moe. Of niet? Ja toch? Zo warm…

Draco lette zo op wat hij voelde dat hij er niet oplette wat er buiten zijn lichaam gebeurde. Hij merkte niet hoe het licht begon te flikkeren. Hij merkte ook niet hoe rood zijn hoofd werd. Hij zag niet hoe bezorgt Harry en Christine naar hem keken en ook niet hoe Christine overeind kwam.

Weer zo'n ademteug. Het schuurde zo. Draco merkte niet dat hij zijn verzet op gaf. Hij voelde niet hoe zijn lichaam naar achterviel en merkte de tik van een arm die hem opving niet op. In feite merkte hij niets meer, want hij was flauwgevallen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had al jaren nachtmerries gehad. Nachtmerries waarin hij wakker werd en zijn ergste vijand over zijn bed stond gebogen. Harry vroeg dan naar uitleg. Hij had ze gevonden en…

Maar in werkelijkheid was het veel erger dan in zo'n nachtmerrie. Want nu was er niemand die hem zou beschermen en kende hij hier de weg niet, waardoor hij niet weg kon rennen. Bovendien was hij nu ook nog eens niet lekker.

Langzaam opende Draco zijn ogen. De kamer was nog steeds een beetje vaag en snel sloot hij zijn ogen weer. Voor de tweede keer opende hij zijn ogen. De kamer was scherper deze keer. Hij kon zijn bedkastje onderscheidden, de vensterbank bekijken en de jongen die daar op zat zien.

Geschrokken staarde hij naar Harry die met een boekje in zijn hand op de vensterbank zat. Draco herkende het boekje meteen. Met geschrokken ogen zag hij hoe zijn ergste nachtmerrie bewaarheid werd.

Harry keek op en zag dat Draco wakker was. De letters die onder zijn hand vandaan kwamen vormden de woorden "Dagboek va.." "Wat heeft dit te betekenen?!!" vroeg Harry woedend.

**Bedankt aan:**

**-writertje: Wat vervelend dat je je reviews niet kan lezen! Maar ik heb dat toen ook een tijdje gehad en dat is nu ook weer goed gekomen, dus is het bij jou ook alweer over?**

**- Amandille: Ja het lijkt absoluut niks met elkaar te maken te hebben, maar geloof me: Narcissa wordt nog heel belangrijk. ( Ze heeft een relatie met ene S… dat mag ik niet zeggen!) **


	4. Ik haat nieuwsgierige aagjes!

**Ja jongens, weer een hoofdstukje! En ik presenteer u: De herinneringen van Christine!**

_De Heer van het Duister verliet zijn kantoor. Een klein meisje van 9 jaar piepte het kantoor binnen. De regels waren duidelijk:_

_zij moest zorgen dat het kantoor schoon bleef._

_Zij mocht niet gezien worden in zijn kantoor._

_Simpel. De Heer was betrouwbaar. Je wist dat hij altijd het slechtste met je voor had. Dat maakte het leven makkelijk. Christine opende de deur en verdween het kantoor in. _

_Ze wilde net de schoonmaakspreuk uitspreken toen ze hét zag. Het glinsterde en trok de aandacht. Ze móest gewoon even gaan kijken. Even maar…_

_Met een zucht stak ze haar neus in de hersenpan. Langzaam verdween ze in de herinnering die Heer Voldemort er net in had gestopt. _

_Een man zat in een stoel. Hij had een beetje rat-achtig gezicht en was erg nerveus. "Gaffel? Weet je het zeker? Ik denk niet dat het een goed idee is… Snuffel is…. Meer getalenteerd enzo… Weet je het zeker? Ik denk niet dat…" _

_Maar de man tegen wie hij praatte maakte een ongeduldig gebaar. "Ja Wormstaart, het is een goed idee. Snuffel stelde het zelf voor!" _

_Christine draaide eens in de rondte. Ze bekeek de kamer. Wat ze zag was een plaats van gezelligheid, met een vuur, meerdere fauteuils met hoge rugleuningen en een grote bank. _

_De deur ging open. Een jonge vrouw kwam binnen. Op haar heup hield ze een kleine jongen. In haar vrije hand hield ze een glas vuurwhisky. "Hier is je whisky Peter." _

_De man met het ratachtige gezicht nam de whisky een beetje nerveus aan. Toen keek hij met vertederde ogen naar de jongen die op de heup van de vrouw zat._

"_Weet je dat Harry echt als tweedruppels op jou lijkt, James? Alleen zijn ogen niet, zijn ogen heeft hij van zijn moeder. " Lilly glimlachte. "Hij heeft gelijk, James. Harry begint steeds meer op jou te lijken. Zelfs in zijn karakter." Ze ontfutselde Harry een koekje dat hij net van de tafel had gepakt. "Nou! Hij heeft net zo'n eetlust als ik! Misschien vind hij jou zang ook wel net zo mooi. Toe, Lilly, zing voor ons!"_

_Lilly nam plaats op de bank. Ze zette Harry op de grond, die meteen weer naar de tafel liep om nog een koekje te proberen te bemachtigen. James ging achter zijn zoon aan. Lilly begon te zingen. _

"_Er was eens een strijd tussen kwaad en goed,_

_Aan de ene kant de sheriff, aan de andere Robin Hood,_

_De sheriff was een gemene, flauwe vent,_

_Haalde veel belasting op, maar was zelf een krent,_

_De koning was zijn baas, maar die was nu weg._

"_Bah" zei Robin, "Dat noem ik nou pech."_

"_Nee, dit komt nooit meer goed," aldus Robin Hood,_

"_We gaan nu de bossen in, van ons mooie Sherwood!"_

_Zijn kameraden riepen: "Oké daar gaan we dan!"_

_De paus was geschokt en deed hen in de ban._

_Had ik al over de paus verteld? Nee? Dat was de man van god._

_Maar niet van alle burgers, want tegen hen deed 'ie bot._

_En dan hebbie nog Marian, zij had een prachtig figuur,_

_Had een relatie met Robin, maar dat was van korte duur,_

_Toen zij de sheriff zag, was ze meteen verkocht,_

_En trouwde met de man tegen wie Robin vocht!_

_En Robin? Lieve vrouw Marian had hem liever dood._

_Bedacht ze, waarna ze arme Robin voor zijn kop schoot._

_En het moraal van dit verhaal? Ja het is echt waar._

_Mannen zijn als waardebonnen; altijd inwisselbaar!"_

_James grijnsde. "Feminist, die vrouw van mij! Dit is één van mijn lievelingsliedjes! Nog een liedje? Die van de ridders van de ronde tafel? Wist je dat Lilly ze zelf maakt" voegde hij er trots aan toe._

"_Ah, kom op. Lilly! Zing het voor mij! Alsjeblieft?" Smeekte Peter. Lilly giechelde en begon te zingen._

"_Heb je gehoord van Arthur?_

_Nee? Nooit over Excelabur?_

_Dat wordt dan hoog tijd!_

_Een verhaal dat u verblijd!_

_Arthur was heel gewoon,_

_Een simpele smids zoon,_

_Maar een held, oh ja!_

_Probleemklant van de horeca!_

_Want zijn tafel moest rond,_

_Omdat hij dat mooi vond._

"_Vierkant is voor zwakken,_

_Geef mij maar ronde vlakken!_

_Elke man is dan gelijk,_

_Zoals ik het bekijk!"_

_Maar het schaakt niet goed,_

_Als het aan een ronde tafel moet,_

_Dat werd aangekaard,_

_Dus trok Arthur zijn zwaard,_

_En hakte alle randen af,_

_De anderen stonden paf!_

"_Zo," zei hij, "iedereen tevree?_

_Dit is rond en vierkant, oké?"_

_Peter klapte. "Nog één? Je bent zo goed!" Lilly schudde haar hoofd. "Andere keer. Maar weet je al of je onze geheimhouder wilt worden?" Langzaam knikte Peter met zijn hoofd. _

_Er verscheen iemand naast Christine. "Wég! NU! De brutaliteit…" Het was de Heer van het Duister. "Narcissa vertelde me dat je hier was." Christine keek hem geschrokken aan. _

_De heer kneep in haar schouder en Christine kreunde van de pijn. Ze voelde een ruk rond haar navel en ze stonden weer in het kantoortje van de Heer van het Duister._

"_Wat deed je daar? Ik heb een hekel aan nieuwsgierige aagjes, wist je dat? Nou, wat deed je daar?" Christine stapte naar achter. "Niets! Echt… ik…" Ze kreunde. Hoe had ze het voor elkaar weten te krijgen? Het leek wel of ze naar problemen op zoek was._

_Wacht eens… zei hij niet dat Narcissa hem had verteld dat ze in de kom was geweest? OH DAT KRENG!! Narcissa was de perfecte dooddoener: een gluiperig, klein kreng…… Ze haatte dat kreng! Eigenlijk was ze wel een beetje jaloers op haar. Met haar ijskoude instelling was Narcissa het lievelingetje van de Heer geworden. Terwijl zij zijn dochter was!_

_Ze keek de Heer woedend aan. Maar haar woede sloeg om in angst toen ze erachter kwam dat deze haar met de koude ogen aankeek die niets goeds betekende. Angstig deinsde ze achteruit. _

**En dan wil ik de mensen die hier op gereviewd hebben héél erg bedanken! Ik heb een lijstje gemaakt van wel 2 mensen:**

**Fire.Rooz: Bedankt voor je review! Ik zal me best doen om dit af te maken, dat is de reden dat ik dit hoofdstuk heb geschreven ;P.**

**Love Fantasy: Yay, tis spannend! Das fijn! K ben onwijs blij met je review! Dus tip aan alle mensen die nog niet zo'n leuk reviewtje hebben achtergelaten: Klik nu op dat blauwe knopje, linksonder in je scherm, je weet wel, met 'review'erop!**


	5. Draco's nachtmerrie

**Oké, dit is echt Mega lang geleden. Een half jaar of zo. En dan rond ik het naar beneden af. Ik schaam. HEEL ERG. Maar ja, gedane zaken nemen geen keer. Dus ga ik het verhaal een beetje afronden. Het wordt nog ong. twee hoofdstukken langer. Alleen heb ik geen idee hoe het verhaal verder gaat, dus ****moet ik even denken. Dat kan dus weer even duren. Ik weet niet of iemand dit nog gaat lezen, maar ik moet het gewoon afronden voor mijn goede gemoed. ****Haha**

_Draco__ had al jaren nachtmerries gehad. Nachtmerries waarin hij wakker werd en zijn ergste vijand over zijn bed stond gebogen. Harry vroeg dan naar uitleg. Hij had ze gevonden en…_

_Maar in werkelijkheid was het veel erger dan in zo'n nachtmerrie. Want nu was er niemand die hem zou beschermen en kende hij hier de weg niet, waardoor hij niet weg kon rennen. Bovendien was hij nu ook nog eens niet lekker._

_Langzaam opende __Draco__ zijn ogen. De kamer was nog steeds een beetje vaag en snel sloot hij zijn ogen weer. Voor de tweede keer opende hij zijn ogen. De kamer was scherper deze keer. Hij kon zijn bedkastje onderscheidden, de vensterbank bekijken en de jongen die daar op zat zien._

_Geschrokken staarde hij naar Harry die met een boekje in zijn hand op de vensterbank zat. __Draco__ herkende het boekje meteen. Met geschrokken ogen zag hij hoe zijn ergste nachtmerrie bewaarheid werd._

_Harry keek op en zag dat __Draco__ wakker was. De letters die onder zijn hand vandaan kwamen vormden de woorden "Dagboek va.." "Wat heeft dit te betekenen?!!" vroeg Harry woedend._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco zuchtte. Hoe leg je het verhaal van familieliefde en puurbloed uit aan een leek in een zo'n kort mogelijke periode? (En dan het liefst nog zonder vermoord te worden.) "Narcissa Krenck was de dochter van de zus van Bartomeus Krenck Sr. Ze werd samen met Bartemeus Krenck jr. lid van de dooddoeners. Toen Christine vijf jaar na de verdwijning van de Heer van het Duister hem smeerde, nam zij de leiderschap over de resterende dooddoeners over.

Ze zeggen dat, dat het hem deed dat ze daardoor zo arrogant werd en dat, dat zich tot haar dood leidde. Ik denk dat ze altijd te goed voor hem was. Te koppig. Ze was familie van mij, alhoewel niet echt directe familie, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel. Het gaat geloof ik vier generaties terug. Maar je weet hoe wij zijn, puurbloed families, wij houden dat soort dingen bij." Harry gniffelde even, maar stopte toen Draco Malfidus hem diplomatiek aan keek, met een blik die zei: 'kop dicht of sterven. (Laat het alsjeblieft het laatste zijn!)'

"Ze was dus ook familie van Sirius Zwarts." Hij gebaarde naar het dagboek, waar inderdaad opstond 'dagboek van Sirius Zwarts'. " Voor hem gaat het natuurlijk maar drie generaties terug…. Sommigen zouden het dan ook vies vinden dat ze verliefd werden." Harry's mond zakte open, wat er behoorlijk grappig uit zag.

"Dat gebeurt wel vaker bij ons. Er is weinig keus als je een puurbloed moet trouwen. Alleen denk ik dat het bij hen anders was. Dat ze echt van elkaar hielden. Ik zou anders niet weten waarom hij haar zijn dagboeken toevertrouwde, terwijl zij technisch gezien één van zijn vijanden was. Ik zou anders niet weten waarom zij zijn dagboeken niet gewoon aan de Heer gaf. Waarom ze zoveel moeite deed om ze uit de Heers handen te houden. Ik denk dat hij dacht dat het de perfecte bluf was, hetgeen wat de Heer toen der tijd het meest wilde, verstoppen in zijn eigen gelederen.

Ik ging met haar om zoals familieleden dat horen te doen. En nog wel beter. Zij was knap en opstandig, sterk, mijn vader had respect voor haar. En dus had ik nog meer respect voor haar dan hij had. Want wie mijn vaders goedkeuring krijgt moest wel heel bijzonder zijn. Ze zorgde voor mij, ze zorgde voor hem. Hield ons uit de gevaren zone door zelf de schuld op zich te nemen. Je zou misschien denken dat wij zwak waren dat we haar het lieten nemen en dat is ook zo. Aan de andere kant was zij juist heel sterk. Zij kon het hebben. Zij wel.

De Heer had respect voor haar. Ze had in zijn afwezigheid goed gefunctioneerd. Ze was slechts zestien, maar hield de dooddoeners rustig. Zodat ze niet gepakt werden. Aan de andere kant was hij woest, omdat ze iedereen die pogingen deed om hem te zoeken, tegen had gehouden. Daar kreeg ze behoorlijk wat crucio's voor. Hij was ook woest dat ze Christine nooit had gezocht, haar nooit had gestraft of terug gebracht. Voeg nog wat crucio's aan het geheel toe, maar ze overleefde het. Denk dat ze teveel op onkruid leek om te vergaan.

Ik kwam erbij dit jaar. Mijn vader zat toen in de gevangenis, ik had niemand om me te begeleiden, om me voor te bereiden, om me te beschermen. Toen was zij ervoor mij. Ze legde me alles uit en zorgde voor me als ik het hard kreeg. Beschermde me door te zeggen dat dingen die mijn fout waren eigenlijk de hare waren. Enzovoort. Ze was er voor me en toen ik vroeg waarom zei ze dat het was, omdat ik familie van haar was.

Ze werd mijn steun en toeverlaat. Al mijn problemen legde ik bij haar neer. Ook mijn twijfels over het beleid van de Heer en tot mijn verbazing deelde ze, ze. We hadden het er samen over dat iemand moest op staan. Ik wist nooit dat ze… Wel, dat ze het zou doen. Ik had het uit haar hoofd gepraat, ik had iets gedaan… Ik had het moeten weten, het was zo overduidelijk! Ze kwam die dagboeken bij me brengen, zei dat ze zeker moest weten dat niemand ze zou vinden. Als.. als er iets met haar zou gebeuren.

Diezelfde dag beledigde ze de Heer openlijk. Zette ze haar masker af, verbrandde dat ding, zeggend dat het niet haar respect vertegenwoordigde, dat die allang verdwenen was, maar haar loyaliteit. Dat hij een grens te ver was gegaan en haar loyaliteit nu in vlammen opging. Hij sloeg haar dood. Geen crucio, hij vocht als een ordinaire dreuzel, als degene die hij zo graag wilde bestrijden. Het was een grens. Ik nam mijn belangrijkste bezittingen, Zwarts dagboeken, en liep weg. Toen liep ik Christine tegen het lijf. En dan zijn we weer waar we nu zijn."

Harry's mond viel open en Draco grinnikte. _Potter is perplex. _"Dat is niet waar." Zei Potter simpel. Draco knipperde met zijn ogen. Hij had van alles verwacht, maar niet dit. "Dat is gewoon niet waar." Herhaalde Harry. "Hij zou nooit een dooddoener hebben vertrouwd. Hij was wel een beetje roekeloos, maar dat is gewoon weg gestoord!" Draco voelde een pang in zijn hart. Was dat hoe mensen over dooddoeners dachten? Was zijn droom voor anderen een nachtmerrie?

"Denk je dat hij niet in zijn liefde geloofde, Potter?" Draco keek Harry woedend aan. "Hoe kon hij niet in ware liefde geloven, nadat hij jou ouders had zien samen komen. Hij schrijft het in zijn dagboeken. Hoe hij van haar houdt en hoe hij haar vertrouwt. En blijkbaar was het terecht, want zij heeft hem niet verraden, toch? Ze heeft ze toch veilig gehouden?" Daar had Harry niets op te zeggen.


End file.
